Containers that store perishable goods, such as food products, often include resealable lids or overcaps so that after the container is first opened, the remaining product can be resealed inside the container. Resealing the container prevents the stored product from exposure to oxygen, moisture, and contaminants from the surrounding atmosphere; however, such oxygen, moisture, and contaminants may enter the interior of the container while the overcap is not connected. Such oxygen, moisture, and contaminants are then sealed into the container when the overcap is replaced. This limited amount of oxygen, moisture, and contaminants can expedite the spoilage of the stored perishable goods. Moisture can also render the product less crisp than may be desired.
To reduce moisture within a container, whether the container is sealed or unsealed, it is well known in the art to include a drying agent in the container to absorb moisture. Silica gel packets are a typical example of a drying agent inserted into a container to absorb moisture. However, such loose packets are not appropriate in every type of container, such as food containers. A loose drying agent could contaminate the stored products or could be accidentally ingested by inattentive consumers.
Therefore a need exists for a drying agent that can be included in a container without possible adverse effects on the stored product or the consumer.